Wait for me - Hirogo
by LilMousey131
Summary: HIROGO/TADAHONEY: Hiro and Tadashi both have crushes but how will it turn out for them? Rated M to be safe and for later chapters. This story is still a work in progress, but I won't give up on it...Unless writer's block goes hard on Me. Other ships in this Fanfic include: Calistair, Wasabigail, And I might add one for Fred.
1. Chapter 1: Stormy skies

**This is my first Fanfiction, So sorry if it's Rubbish. Enjoy, Favourite, and Review. I hope You all like Hirogo (Hiro X Gogo ) too! also in this Fanfic Tadashi Stays alive, but He has a few accidents.**

 **btw Ages are:**

 **Gogo:19. Hiro:17. Tadashi: 21. Honey Lemon, Fred & Wassabi: 20.**

* * *

 **Chapter1:: Stormy Skies**

 **It was a cloudy day in San-FranSokyo, The tempreture was below 0, and Gogo was not happy, it was days like these that made Her want to cuddle on a couch, and watch a movie. But no, She had to work Her ass off, with all Her homework, that She had missed out on, during Her Visit to Tokyo.**

 **Hiro was also in His SFIT Lab, that day and didn't Know Gogo had come in. He was writing in His Journal as He always did, when everyone was out of The Lab. Dear, Journal?**

 **Entry 51: Once again My project failed, but at least I have one highlight from today! The Girl I like seems to be noticing Me more, and more, Her name is...**

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Wait for chapter 2! Will be releasing it soon! literally like in a few minutes. :D Sorry this chapter was short, but this is just a bit of a teaser before the actual story starts.**


	2. Chapter 2: Before She finds out

Hey! Just wanna say this Chapter is gonna be based before the first chapter.

The ages are staying the same. Tadashi: 21. Gogo: 19. Hiro: 17. Fred, Wassabi, And Honey Lemon: 20.

* * *

Chapter 2: Before She finds out.

The last few weeks had been hard on Hiro, He had nearly lost His brother in the Fire at The showcase. Then His Aunt Cass had forgotten to switch off the oven and, the cafe nearly burnt down. And finally, now He had a heap of homework.

At least one thing was going well, His crush was noticing Him more, She didn't know He liked Her.

But He had to keep His journal well hidden so they would never find out. He hadn't even told Tadashi, He knew His older brother would just tease Him, and push them together.

Not that there was much His brother could do to Him, He was currently in Rehabilitation, as He had suffered many 3rd and 4th degree burns, all over his body.

But even His brother had secrets, and while Tadashi was in Rehab, Hiro intended to find out what His secrets were, by looking through His Lab and side of the room.

\- 3 Hours later -

HIRO THE WINGS ARE GETTING COLD! Shouted Aunt Cass, I'll be down in a sec..Aunt Cass Hiro Said. He had found a Diary of Tadashi's and started reading through, most of it was just little sketches and designs for Baymax, But when He got near the end He found something that shocked Him...

-Diary Entry: 149-

Dear Diary/Journal/Voice in my head. I have some news, Once again Baymax is not working. How long will it take for My project to finally work? At least one thing is working in My life, other than Aunt Cass's "Cure Everything Chicken Wings". I have a Crush, Well, Maybe not a "crush", but a Girl I like. it's annoying I think until now, My family thought I must be gay. But I found the one, She is sweet, and Kind, and Passionate about everything She does, especially Chemistry. *Hiro Slams the book closed* CHEMISTRY?! Says Hiro, No? What? My Brother Loves Honey?

* * *

That's all for today, The next chapter will be longer. Sadly I won't be adding any hirogo romance just yet, But some tadahoney is coming in, Also I might add as a Ship, Wasabi and Abigail callaghan? What ya think? Review, Favourite, And enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: I try to say Hello

**Heyoooo! So happy these last 3 chapters, I've managed to get done in one day,**

 **Anyway, We are going back to the story now. Ages are the same.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I try to say Hello**

 **Hiro woke up on His Lab desk, Oh No! Hiro said as He realised He hadn't gone home last night, Aunt Cass is gonna Kill me Hiro Said. Oh Yes, She is! Said a Familiar Female voice, Hiro looked up to see Gogo in His doorway, Hey Sleepyhead Don't worry I'll Tell Her You were up helping Me Said Gogo, Umm..H-h-hi Said Hiro. Are You Okay Hiro? Umm Yeah! , Just a bit sleepy Said Hiro, Well okay, if You say so Nerd, C'mon I'll give You a ride back to the cafe.**

 **-Last Night-**

 **Finally, The little Nerd is asleep. Gogo Said as She looks at Hiro Sleeping peacefully, He's so adorkable. Eeew No You don't like Him Gogo thought to Herself, She picked up His Journal and left The room. Let's see what this innocent little Nerd, Writes about She said with a smirk. She sat down in Fred's chair and started reading:**

 **-Journal entry: 50-51-**

 **Dear, Journal. Today was "Productive" My aunt Cass and I just sat in the hospital waiting to see Tadashi, He has been getting Checked each week, because of His 3rd and 4th-degree burns, and Has been in Rehabilitation. So I have just been so tired.**

 **Anyway, that's all for today, Bye Journal?**

 **Entry: 51**

 **Once again My project failed, but at least I have one highlight from today! The Girl I like seems to be noticing Me more, and more, Her name is...**

 **Gogo Strained Her eyes to see the tiny Writing. WHAT! Gogo shouted! Am I His Crush?**

 **-The next day-**

 **HIROOOO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Aunt Cass Shouted, I'm sorry Aunt Cass! I fell asleep on My desk, while I was working...Gogo gave me a ride home. Hiro said, Okay...But next time tell me before You have an All-Nighter, And Just for Your information, I don't want You going off on Motorbikes with Strange Girls.**

 **Gogo was standing around the corner listening, Gogo isn't just any girl, She is special, She makes Me feel weird, But in a nice way, She is everything I would want in a girlfriend. Oooooh, So You have a Crush? My little Nephew has a crush on Gogo!**

 **Gogo slipped away and left on Her motorbike Smiling to herself, for some reason She couldn't place what She was feeling, No, It couldn't be love, He is two years younger than Me! But then why do I feel this way?**

* * *

 **Sorry, this is all I have time for right now. But I'll update soon.**

 **See Ya, Review Favourite Enjoy! And make sure to tell me any Ideas You have!**


	4. Chapter 4: I think I'm dreaming

**Hey, Guys! I know the plot may seem a bit boring right now but I will be improving it!**

 **I'm just trying to build it up first.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: I think I'm dreaming**

 **~~~Tadashi's P.O.V.~~~**

 **I woke up around 6:30 I wanted to get an early start, I'm going back to SFIT for The first time in months. I had My whole day planned out, I would have a shower, eat and Get dressed up, Then I'd arrive at SFIT around 7:00, Then I'd work on My robotics until Honey Lemon arrives, And then I'll work up My courage to ask Her on a date.**

 **I ate breakfast, and left for SFIT on My Moped, I arrived around 7:15, great! Ten minutes until Honey Lemon usually arrives. I heard a door open, And took a quick look outside My Lab to see who it was, Honey Lemon was standing at Her chemistry Lab, as usual, I took a deep breath and walked towards Her...**

 **~~~Honey Lemon's P.O.V.~~~**

 **Aikoooo Miyazakiiiiiiii! I heard My Mom calling ( I searched google, That is Her real name), Coming Mom! I shouted back, I ran downstairs nearly tripping in My 5-inch heels, Que es Madre? (What is it, mother?) You have to get to college cariño, The sudden realisation that it was 7:25 already hit Honey Lemon**

 **...I gotta go, Mama, Said Honey Go go Go already My cariño. I left The house and Jumped into My little Sun Yellow Fiat 500, Pushed The pedal and Sped off to SFIT. I arrived around 7:39, And pulled into the parking lot, Nobody else was around yet except for the professors.**

 **As I was walking to The door I noticed a Bright Red Moped parked By the entrance, There was only one person I knew who had a Motorbike like that. Tadashi, But I thought He was in rehabilitation Unless They finally let Him out. Yay! I get to see Tadashi, I need to talk to Him about some things...**

 **~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~**

 **Hey, umm Honey Lemon? Tadashi said, Yes Dashi? Says Honey lemon.**

 **Wi-will you go on a da-ate with Me? Suddenly He felt fireworks, She was kissing Him. YES! His dream had come true, She liked Him back, She pulled Her lips away from Him... She stepped back, "I'm sorry I don't know what came over Me." Honey said, *I smiled*" I-i Love You Honey".**

 **~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~**

 **Honey Lemon turned around suddenly and bumped into Tadashi, She fell over and landed on top of Him. I..umm Said Tadashi as Honey Lemon was picking Herself up,**

 **I need to tell You something Honey...Tadashi Said, He got up and She looked into His deep brown eyes, and kissed Him. Here came The fireworks again, The ones that made Him want to jump up and down, and Shout how happy He was... But He couldn't He had to be serious, He looked Her in The eye smiling, and Said: "Honey Will You go on a date with Me?"**

* * *

 **That's all I have time for today. Review, Favourite, And Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5: Without You

**Hey, this chapter might not be too long, I'm not sure yet! as always ages are The same, and Reviews and Ideas are welcome.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Without You**

 **Hiro woke up around 12:16 and realised He was late and needed to get going, Ow Hiro said. And as always The little marshmallow man Baymax, Started to inflate**

 **"Hello, I am Baymax, Your personal Healthcare companion. I heard a Distress call, On a scale of 1-10 how would You Rate Your pain?" The marshmallow man said. "Zero, Baymax Contact Gogo" Hiro said back, "Contacting Gogo", Baymax's screen lit up, and Gogo appeared on The screen. "Hey Nerd, What ya need this Time?" Gogo said, "Ummm I got up late and need a Ride to SFIT, Please," He said as He attempted to pout, "Yeah, Sure nerd... But You're buying me lunch." Gogo said slightly annoyed, in These last few months that He'd been going to Nerd School, He had been following Her around asking for rides, And asking Her personal questions. And now She knew why " I'll come pick You up in 5," She said, "Thank You Gogo".**

 **She arrived at The Cafe, "Hey Mrs Hamada, Is Hiro Ready?". "Hello Gogo, Please call Me Aunt Cass, And Yes He's upstairs in His room" *She ran up The stairs and into His room" "Hey, Hiro! What ya doing?" She said as She looked at The messy teenager looking under His bed, "I'm looking for My journal I'm sure I had it yesterday" *Gogo looked away to hide the guilt on Her face* "Maybe You left it at The lab?".. "I didn't think about that...Anyway, We should probably get going".**

 **They sped off on Her motorbike and Stopped outside Her apartment. What are we doing here? Hiro Said, "I left something behind" They proceeded into Her apartment. and She grabbed Hiro's journal off Her desk before He noticed it, "You're tidier than I thought" Hiro said, "Thanks, But I don't do the tidying That's Honey Lemons Job".. "Wait You live with Honey Lemon?" Hiro asked. "Yeah, Well more like She lives with Me, our Deal was I pay the bills, She cleans and Cooks," Gogo replied... "I always thought She lived with Her Mother," Hiro said, "She does, but only when Her Mom needs company, Anyway it's already 1pm we gotta get going"**

 **We arrived at SFIT around 1:07, because Gogo was speeding... But at least we made it. We went into The Lab to see everyone but Honey and Tadashi there. "Hey Where's Dashi and Honey?", "They weren't here when we arrived" Fred said to Hiro.**

 **-Tadashi's P.O.V.-**

 **Who knew You could win a Girls heart with Vanilla ice cream, Honey and I had been walking in The Park and decided to get some ice cream, We sat down on a bench and started Talking... "You know, You never told any of us Your real name?" Tadashi Said.**

 **"I didn't know if I could trust You, and You never asked" Honey Replied, "Well then, Hello, My name is Tadashi Hamada. And You are?"... " My Name is...Aiko Miyazaki" * Tadashi froze * "Umm..Honey..I'm sorry, I have to go"**

* * *

 **Why'd ya think He bailed? Review , Favourite , Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6: Victory Lap

**Hey, just wanna say a big Thank You to BE-Eons for reviewing! Here's The link to His account, be sure to check out His stuff** **u/2171107/BE-Eons**

 **Also sorry if this chapter is too short, to Your liking. But I am extremely busy right now, I will be trying to improve My writing skills but,**

 **for now You'll have to deal with it. Also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, English isn't My first language. In fact I might add some of My original Afrikaans in here :) Anyway enjoy! Don't forget to review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Victory lap**

* * *

 **Tadashi was lying on His bed wide-awake, He couldn't sleep after what He'd done.**

 **He shouldn't have left Her there at the park, Tadashi thought to Himself, Dashi knew what He'd have to do.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Tadashi was working on His robotics when He noticed the familiar blonde, Standing in the doorway... "Tadashi?.."**

 ***He turned around to face Her* "I know what I did was wrong, I know I shouldn't have left You at the park, But please forgive me"... For what seemed like hours there was no response. "I do forgive You, but please tell Me what's wrong?"**

 **"When ever My Mother went out longer than expected, My Dad would always say, Aiko I thought I lost You. "**

 **"He loved the meaning of the name, Love, Affection, Child. He always thought of My Mother as an irreplaceable, Child of His. She acted more like a Child than an adult." Tadashi Said chuckling at the thought of His Mother playing around like He used to.**

 **"Tadashi, I'm so sorry...I didn't know" Honey told Him, Placing an arm around Him pulling Tadashi in for a hug. "I love You Tadashi Hamada" She whispered in His ear,**

 **"I love You, Aiko Miyazaki."**

 **~~Hiro's P.O.V.~~**

 **HIRO HAMADA GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE BEFORE I START STRESS EATING! Aunt Cass shouted, "ugghhhhh, Why does it have to be a Monday?" I said as I walked down the steps, "Because if there were no Mondays, You would be living on the streets. And I'd be stress-eating Cardboard" Aunt Cass replied.**

 **"Touche" Hiro commented, "Now get Your jacket and get to SFIT before They expel You" Aunt Cass shouted as He started getting His lunch together. "Bye, Aunt Cass"**

 **I arrived at SFIT just as the bell rang it was raining Heavily, and Gogo was walking behind me and so I walked a bit slower so She'd catch up. "Why fancy meeting You here," Gogo said in Her usual Sarcastic tone, "You too M'lady," I said back, "Don't ever use M and Lady in the same sentence when talking to me again" Gogo said giving Me a look saying Don't you dare, But I am a 17-year-old troublemaker of course I dare. "Sure thing M'lady" She playfully punched Me in the arm as I fake cried we both ended up on the ground laughing our asses off. "Damn, My Shoes are wet, by the time I get to the door they'll be soaked." Gogo said, I bent down on My knees and Said "Hop on" She chuckled and Said "You're kidding right? I'm afraid I'd break Your skinny 15-year-old body!" I looked at Her and said "I am not 15 or skinny" I said flexing My non-existent muscles.**

 **"I think Fred has more muscle than You!" Gogo said laughing, I could get used to that laugh I thought. "Just jump on already!" I said, "okay but I ain't paying Your hospital fee". We arrived at the door and I bent down to let Gogo off, "Thank You Hiro" Gogo said as She got off and started walking towards the Her classroom, "No problem Gogo, Anything for You. oops, I didn't mean to say that..." I said blushing,**

 **Gogo looked at Me and smiled as She said "I thought it was cute" She leant down as if to Kiss me , and then turned away saying "See ya at lunch Hiro".**

 **Was I dreaming? Did Gogo just call me cute, I guess she has a bigger heart than I thought.**

 **I got to My classroom just as they were starting, although My teacher acted like I came and hour late, I saw Tadashi and Honey paired up at one of The tables, I guess Chemistry won't be too hard now that I have something to look forward to.**

 **~~~~~Gogo's P.O.V.~~~~~~**

 **What did I just do? Me Leiko Tomago kissed a Boy? and that Boy was Hiro, My life just gets crazier and weirder with every second. But no, Does that mean I actually love Him? That might not be too bad... I thought as I made My way to My own class.**

 **~~Lunch~~**

 **I sat down at the table with the others, (Hiro by Me, And Tadashi and Honey sitting together like some elderly couple that is holding on to their love until the end) I felt kinda sorry for Wasabi and Fred, just sitting at the end of the table alone those two sad bachelors.**

 **Lunch was like every other day, We sat at the table ate our food, while Fred and Wasabi had a stupid argument about which couple was cuter, even though Hiro and I kept saying We were not an item. But knowing Them they would keep sailing this Ship until it reached the sun, I kinda zoned out until Fred stood up on His chair and shouted "HIROGO IS SO MUCH CUTER!" and Wasabi standing on His chair as well saying back to Fred "NO WAY THEY MIGHT BE CUTE, BUT NOTHING CAN WITHSTAND THE POWER OF TADAHONEY"**

 **and it went on and on and on, until Tadashi stood up and said "We surrender Hirogo wins", and even though Me and Hiro were against them shipping us We stood up proud and high-fived and said "Yeah there was no way You'd beat us, even if WE ARE NOT TOGETHER" saying the main part extra loud for Wasabi and Fred to hear. out of nowhere Hiro bent down and smiled while said "Jump on, Let's go for our victory lap" so I got on His back and He ran around the table shouting "HIROGO RULES"**

 **"Okay okay, No need to shout Your love for each other" Tadashi teased, Me and Hiro looked at Him and I said, "You better start running little boy".**

* * *

 **So what did You think? Review, Favourite, Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7: Don't push Me away

**Hey, as You know summer holidays are coming up! And so I will be trying to get as many chapters done, until then. I will still be posting most of June though. Enjoy!**

 **Also if I use a Different font, it's texting.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Don't push Me away**

 **~~~~Honey Lemons P.O.V.~~~~~**

 **I brought out My camera to take a picture of what was going on, after everyone had eaten lunch, Wasabi and Fred had gotten into an argument about which couple was cuter Hirogo or Tadahoney. And it resulted in Tadashi and I surrendering, and Tadashi teasing them.**

 **Now Gogo is on Hiro's back and They are chasing Tadashi all around SFIT, I must say They do make a very cute couple. "I know what You're thinking, Honey. And it ain't happening anytime soon." Gogo said staring at Me, "I'll stay faithful to Hirogo" I replyed Giggling at My own statement. Suddenly I felt Tadashi pick Me up bridal style, and carry Me to the group Lab, While still being chased by the Raven haired couple.**

 **Wasabi and Fred got out their Phones, taking picture after picture. "This is a day I'll never forget," Wasabi said looking at His best friend Fred, "I won't either Dude, I won't either," Fred said looking at the two couples running towards the lab. "We should probably catch up, shouldn't we? Wasabi said, "Yup, C'mon," Fred said running towards the group.**

 **~~~~Tadashi's P.O.V.~~~~**

 **I put Honey down on one of the couches in the Lab, "Well that was fun" Tadashi said, Not noticing the two raven haired teens walking towards Him with a bucket of ice water. "Umm Tadashi?..Behi-" Honey was interrupted by the Ice cold water falling on My head. "YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT" I shouted looking behind Me to see Hiro and Gogo looking very guilty while hiding behind Fred's chair.**

 **Once I had finished getting My revenge on Hiro and Gogo, I turned My attention to the most beautiful Lady in the room, Honey Lemon. I walked over to Her and sat on the couch with Her, "Umm Honey Lemon, Wanna redo that date?". She smiled at Me and pulled Me in for a Kiss, "Always Tadashi Always" She said as We pulled away from the Kiss. "Ha! And You say You two aren't a couple" Wasabi said, Gogo smirked and said " Well that's proof enough", "I guess it is, Now we just need proof that Hirogo exists" I said teasingly.**

 **"C'mon Hiro, We better be getting home." I said glancing at My watch "it's already 5:30, Aunt Cass will want us home for dinner". "Okay, But can Gogo and Honey come?" Hiro said staring at Me with puppy dog eyes,**

 **"Yeah, why not. The more the merrier" I replyed, "You okay with that Gogo?" Hiro said looking at His Crush, "Yeah sure, I'm Ecstatic" She said with Her usual Sarcastic tone, "Don't be like that, Aunt Cass makes homemade Chicken wings and tater tots..." Hiro said trying to bribe Her into coming, "Fine I'll come, But there better be tater tots".**

 **And so We were off. Honey Lemon took Her yellow Fiat, Gogo took Her motorbike, And Hiro and I went on My Moped.**

 **~~~Aunt Cass's P.O.V.~~~**

 _ **Tadashi: We're on our way, Aunt Cass.**_

 _ **Cass: Okay, Just so you know We have a surprise guest.**_

 _ **Tadashi: umm, okay. I'm bringing some friends as well, if that's okay?**_

 _ **Cass: The more the merrier, Be quick the Tots are getting cold.**_

 _ **Tadashi: Okay, Love You. See you soon.**_

 **I looked up from My phone screen, And heard a knock at The door, "Here He is" I said excitedly. I opened the door to see noneother than Alistair Krei, "Hello Darling, How are You and Your nephews?" He said as I let Him inside. "Great actually. They are coming back from SFIT now, How are You and Maia?" I said waiting for the boys to come home, I had an announcement to make.**

 **"Me and Maia are fine, I'm just worried about Her She doesn't have any friends right now." Alistair said, "Why didn't You bring Her, The boys would love Her" I replyed, "I do have Her with Me. She's sleeping in the car" Alistair said, "Bring Her in, I'll fix Her a bed" I said looking into His worried eyes, "Umm okay, I'll go get Her".**

 **Alistair walked outside to His car, Meanwhile Tadashi and Hiro arrived along with Gogo and Honey. "Hey Aunt Cass, Why is Mr Krei outside?" Tadashi asked, "I invited Him for dinner." I replyed. Just as I did Alistair walked in carrying a little Girl who looked around 4 in His arms, She was sleeping peacefully as He carried Her "Cass, Would You mind helping Me with the blanket" He said as He laid Her on a nearby couch, "Sure, Darling.", "Hey how are You, Mr Krei?" Hiro said, "I'm good, Now I thought I told You to call Me Uncle Alistair. Your Aunt and I have been dating for a year now." Alistair said to Hiro, "Yes Hiro, in fact that's what I need to talk to You guys about." I told them as I walked upstairs to the Dining table, "Also Aunt Cass, What's with the little Girl?" Tadashi asked Me. "Alistair wanna tell them or Me?" I said as Alistair picked the little Girl up and Carried Her up stairs, "I will, Hiro and Tadashi this is My Daughter from My early marriage, I'd like You to meet Maia" Alistair said when He reached the top of the stairs. "Soooo, Who's up for some Chicken wings and Tater tots?" I said trying to change the subject before it got awkward for Alistair.**

 **~~~Hiro's P.O.V.~~~**

 **We all sat down at the dinner table, Me by Gogo, Tadashi by Honey, And Alistair and Aunt Cass sitting together with sleepy Maia in the middle. "So You had something You wanted to tell us?" I said to Aunt Cass, "Yes, Alistair? You gonna help Me." Aunt Cass said, "I wanted to tell You guys that Cass and I are engaged," Alistair said, "This is a lot to take in, First: Aunt Cass is dating Alistair Krei, Second: Alistair Krei has a Daughter, And then third: Now they're engaged?" Gogo said a bit shocked, "Well You learn another thing everyday Gogo" I said enthusiastically, trying to hide the fact that She and Fred were the only one's who hadn't been told about Aunt Cass's relationship. Gogo glared at me, "We'll finish this later, She whispered in My ear" Gogo said.**

 **After dinner Gogo pulled Me aside, "Why didn't You tell Me?" Gogo said "I didn't think You'd care that much..." I said, "Why wouldn't I care about what's going on in Your life?" Gogo said. "I-i-i just assumed You wouldn't want to know. You usually ignore Me when I talk about these things." I said.**

 **"I've never ignored You, Hiro, I care about You and Your Family. I want to know what's going on in Your life" Gogo said looking into My eyes, She pulled Me**

* * *

 **into a hug. "Don't push Me away" Gogo whispered.**

 **So what ya think? Do You want Calistair to work? Also how'd you like My bit of Hirogo fluff? Anyway, Cya! Don't forget to Review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ice Cream 4 months

**Hey! I meant to post this on Wednesday, But Work and College got in My way. And then I had the dentist, And I had two teeth removed. And I'm supposed to be letting them Rest and Heal.**

 **Here is Chapter 8, Enjoy! And once again** **This font is texting :P**

 **Also just so You know Leiko is Gogo's Korean name, Ethel is Her English name. I won't be using Ethel much though, So You shouldn't get too confused.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Ice Cream 4 months**

 **~~~Gogo's P.O.V.~~~**

 **What is wrong with Me? I'm not some sappy girly-girl who has crushes on Boys, I thought... But then why did I feel so safe and warm when I hugged Him? I suddenly snapped out of the debate that was going on in My Head, Hiro was staring at Me smiling as His cheeks started to turn crimson. He's such a cutie, Damn Gogo snap out of it. I mumbled to Myself, Hiro was walking off and turned when I said it.**

 **Oh no! Did He hear Me? Jeez, Leiko get control of Yourself! You're acting like a normal teenage Girl, with crushes and Makeup, What's wrong with You? Hiro must have found Me having a mental argument cute because He came and planted a Kiss on My cheek.**

 **He walked away blushing, And I ran to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and guess what? I looked like a Tomato, I chuckled to Myself thinking Ha Gogo Tomago the Tomato (Authors note: This may be like the worst Humor ever, but I only got two hours sleep) I heard Hiro knocking on the door, "I'll be out now" I said, I opened the door and walked out to see Hiro standing against the wall, "Hey, Tadashi and I wanted to know if You wanna stay the night. It's getting dark, and I don't think You should be out on the roads, at this time." Hiro said looking cute, as a blush rose on His cheeks. Aaw He was worried about Me I said to Myself. "Umm, Yeah sure?" I replied.**

 **He had grown a lot in the last year, He was now only one or two inches shorter than Me, but that wasn't much of an accomplishment. Seeing as I was the shortest student at SFIT until Hiro joined.**

 **~~~Hiro's P.O.V.~~~**

 **We kinda just stood there in silence, Me and Gogo that is. I've always called Her Gogo, what is Her real name? I can't just ask, That would be rude. But I really want to know...**

 **"I should probably go to the lounge, They're probably looking for Me," I said nervously, Trying to get out of this awkward situation. "Umm Yeah, I'll follow You," Gogo said nervously playing with Her hands, I should probably apologize for kissing Her I thought. "Gogo? I'm sorry for kissing You back there" I said, "It's fine really, Hiro" She said. What does She mean? Why do Girls have to be so confusing? I thought to Myself.**

 **We walked to the lounge, Tadashi and Honey were sitting on the couch. Honey gestured for us to come sit, They looked like they were about to Kiss.**

 **~~~Honey Lemon's P.O.V.~~~**

 **Gogo had run to the bathroom, and Hiro had gone to ask Her if She wanted to stay overnight as I would be staying. So it was just Me and Tadashi left, Aunt Cass was sitting downstairs in the Cafe with Alistair and Maia. "Tadashi?" I said looking at the Boy, I mean Man sitting by Me. "What's wrong?" Tadashi asked looking at Me, "Oh nothing, I just wanted to ask You something". I said looking into His warm hazel eyes, "And that is?.." Tadashi said. "Are We like...Together?" I said, "i-is that what You want?" Tadashi asked Me, "Y-y-yes," I said looking into His eyes.**

 **He leant into Kiss Me, just as Gogo and Hiro entered, "Come sit with us You two" Tadashi said.**

 **They sat down on the other side, "So what are we watching?" Gogo said. "We have some new one's, Hairspray, Lalaland, And Beauty and The Beast." Hiro Said "BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!" Gogo and I shouted in unison, "Beauty and The Beast it is." Hiro Said.**

 **~~~Tadashi's P.O.V.~~~**

 **The movie was ending, And I looked to see Honey Lemon cuddling closer to Me, I smiled through My tears Me and Honey were both crying. I looked over to see something that shocked Me, Gogo had Her arms around Hiro She was crying and so was Hiro. I was tempted to tease them, But I didn't want to ruin the moment.**

 **"Is everyone ok?" I said after they had all sat up, "Tired and Emotionally drained" Honey Lemon said giggling. "Come on" I said picking Her up and carrying Her to My bed, "You can sleep here" I said.**

 **~~~Gogo's P.O.V.~~~**

 **"Hey I'm tired too" I said sarcastically to Tadashi as He carried Honey Lemon upstairs, "I can't take You that way, But Jump on My back and I'll take You up" Hiro said blushing (Authors note: I know there is a lot of blushing, but it's because they aren't together yet, and so I don't want to make them kiss or anything yet.)**

 **"Sure" I said smiling and climbing on His back. He took Me to His room that He shared with Tadashi, "You can sleep in My Bed, Honey lemon's using Tadashi's" Hiro said.**

 **"Thanks, Hiro" I said smiling at Him, He came and hugged Me saying "Um, Goodnight. See you tomorrow", I kissed Him on the cheek "Goodnight Hiro" I said.**

 **-Morning-**

 **"Good Morning Hiro And Aunt Cass" I said as I came down the stairs, Hiro was sitting at the table and Aunt Cass was cooking. "Hey Gogo, Did You Sleep well?" Hiro asked, "Yeah I did, You?" I replied. "Yep, Aunt Cass is making triple chocolate chip pancakes. It's Her secret recipe" Hiro said, "Am I trusted enough to have this Secret recipe, Aunt Cass?" I asked Her. "Yes Gogo, but when He isn't here," Aunt Cass said gesturing towards Hiro, "Where'd You get it anyway, Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked. "Your Father, My Brother. Hiro" Aunt Cass said nervously, "Wha-what," Hiro said. He ran into his room, Aunt Cass started walking upstairs "You stay, I'll talk to Him" I said passing Her and climbing the stairs.**

 **"Hiro?" I said walking into His room, "Go Away, Aunt Cass" Hiro said. "I'm not going" I replied, "Why not?" He replied. "Because, I'm not Aunt Cass" I said peeking from behind the wall, I sat down by Him on the bed. He immediately wrapped His arms around Me and started hugging Me, I hugged Him back "Do You want to tell Me what's wrong?" I asked. "Not right now" Hiro whispered, "Okay Hiro, Come here" I said hugging Him tightly. Tadashi and Honey started walking in, "uh Gogo?" Tadashi started speaking, And I just put My finger to My lips "Shh, He's sleeping" I told Tadashi. "I'll explain, wait outside" I said putting Hiro in the bed, And pulling the covers over Him, "Sweet dreams Buddy" I said as I kissed His forehead and started walking outside the room. "Thank You Gogo" I heard Hiro mumble as He turned onto His side.**

 **"So care to explain Gogo?" Tadashi said as soon as I left the room, "Not now" I said and walked downstairs.**

 **~~~Tadashi's P.O.V.~~~**

 **"Honey C'mon get up!" I said trying to wake up Sleeping Beauty, "Why?" Honey Lemon mumbled. "Because I don't want to go get Ice cream on Valentine's day with anyone else" I said, "WHAT! I thought it was April not February" Honey Lemon shouted, waking up Gogo "Shush" I whispered. "He's fooling You Honey Lemon, It's April 1st," Gogo said, "Thanks, Gogo, You're the best," I said to Her sarcastically. "What, I don't want Her getting Her hopes up," Gogo said, "I was actually going to take Her out for Ice cream though," I said. "ICE CREAM" Honey Lemon jumped out of bed, "Tadashi OUT, I need to dress" Honey lemon screamed. "Jeez Honey, Okay," I said walking out the door, I got hit with a shoe on the way out. "What was that for?" I said,**

 **"Don't Sass Me Boy?" She said. "Gogo gets up Hiro probably wants to give You cuddles and Kiss You right now" I teased, "I HEARD THAT TADASHI, AND I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND" I heard Hiro shout from the kitchen. I facepalmed when I heard Aunt Cass saying "Wait, He has a Girlfriend? Which one the Blonde or Tomato?" Aunt Cass said, "The blonde is Honey Lemon, And it's Gogo TOMAGO not Tomato. And He is "Dating" Honey Lemon," Hiro said, "Hiro don't worry if She says Tomato or Tomago If You get Your way Her last name will be Hamada" I teased. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU" Hiro shouted, I thought He was joking until I heard Him running up the stairs. "MERCY MERCY" I shouted, "Fine but, You are buying Me and Gogo Ice Cream everyday for the next 4 months," Hiro said, "Fiiiiiiinnnnnneeeeeeee" I moaned.**

 **Honey Lemon came out of the room, dressed in the Yellow Dress She was wearing yesterday. "I'm ready," She said, "Okay C'mon beautiful," I said as We walked downstairs. "Just a minute Tadashi," Honey said as She rushed to the bathroom, "Tadashi let's talk," Aunt Cass said. "Uuuuuughhhhh" I moaned, "Howlonghaveyoubeendating?areyouplanningonaskinghertomarryyou?doyouthinkshewantskids?" Aunt Cass said, "No and I don't know, We've only been dating a few weeks" I said, "Calm down Aunt Cass, I bet You didn't even know that Hiro has a Crush on Gogo" I said trying to distract Her, "That's old news, I've known that since You came out of Rehab" She said. "Ugh, Just let Me and Honey go out, And I'll answer Your questions tonight," I said hoping She'd forget about it later, "Fine, you guys have a nice time!" Aunt Cass said as Honey walked up behind Me.**

* * *

 **Sorry, I haven't posted in ages, I'll try to get chapter 9 up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Proposal

**I won't be posting this week due to College. Anyway, here's the chapter it's shorter than usual.**

 **Chapter 9: Proposal**

* * *

 **~~~Tadashi's P.O.V.~~~**

 **Me and Honey Lemon were walking in the park when a blonde latina-looking Man came up to us. "Hello Miss Miyazaki," He said, "Oh sorry, I didn't see You there! I'm Javier" (it's Hispanic so it's, an H not a J) Javier said. "Hi, I'm Tadashi. You know this guy Honey?" I said, "Uh Yes. Tadashi let's go, We can talk another time Javier." Honey Lemon said. "Already giving each other nicknames! Don't get too attached Miyazaki" He warned, "Come on Tadashi, We'll get Ice cream somewhere else." Honey Lemon said.**

 **"What was that about?" I asked as We walked away from Javier, "Nothing" She said. "Please tell Me, We're supposed to be able to trust each other, right?" I said, "Y-yes, But this is different. Just give Me some time" Honey Lemon said, "Okay, Aiko" I said.**

 **~~~Honey Lemon's P.O.V.~~~**

 **Should I have told Him? I should have Shouldn't I? What's wrong with Me? If You love Him You should tell Him the truth? I asked Myself.**

 **"Tadashi, thanks for everything! I need to get home now, though." I said, I gave Him a peck on the lips and left. I went back to Me and Gogo's apartment, "Hey!" Gogo said as I walked through the door, "Hey Honey Lemon, Where's Dashi?" Hiro said. "He went home, Hiro why are You here?" I asked, "Well I walked Gogo over, and then She invited Me to play Her new game" Hiro answered. "Yup, I got Dragon Riders 2: New Lands Rise," Gogo said, "AND THEY HAVE NEW CHARACTERS! Astrid And Hiccup, are the main ones. And then there's Snotlout and Fishlegs, And the Twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut." Hiro said excitedly. "Wanna play?" Gogo said, "Maybe later..." I answered, "Are You, Okay Honey?" Hiro said, "Y-yeah, Gogo can I talk to You alone?" I said. "Yep, Wait here Hiro," Gogo said. "So what's up?" Gogo said, "I messed up," I said. "Did Javier appear?" Gogo said, "Y-yes, And I just told Tadashi it was nothing, What should I do?" I said bursting into tears, "You have to tell Him, He deserves to know" Gogo said. "Okay I'll tell Him, But when?" I asked, "Can You Run?" Gogo said. "Yes, What do You mean by that?" I said confused by what She meant, "change into some trainers, and run to Your Man." Gogo said encouragingly.**

 **I ran to change shoes once I had trainers on I ran outside, to Tadashi.**

 **~~~Tadashi's P.O.V.~~~**

 **"TADASHI WAIT" I heard Honey shout, "Honey? I thought You went home..." I asked, "I did, But I needed to tell you something."**

 **"So wait, Your Mother arranged You a marriage to Him?" I asked, "Sort of, They made a deal. If I'm not engaged or married by the time I'm 21, I have to marry Javier." Honey said, "Who does that to their child," I said. "My Mother, aren't very wealthy. And Javier's family are very rich, They were going to pay My Mother $25,0000 to marry Him." She said looking at Her hands, I noticed a Blue Sapphire ring. "It's just a promise ring for now, But next year..." She said as She started to cry, I pulled Her into a hug. "I won't let that happen" I whispered into her ear.**

 **-Next Week-**

 **"Come on," I said, "Do We have to? I don't want You to get in trouble..." Honey said. "Nonsense, come now. We're going to Your Mom's. Now get in the car already" I said, "Okay, But please be careful." She said. "I know Aiko, You've told Me 100 times. Why do You care so much?" I asked, "Javier will be there, He'll try to stop You." Honey Lemon said. "He can stop Me from helping You, but He'll never stop Me Loving You." I said looking into Her green eyes, "even if they made Me marry Javier, I'll still love You more" She said. "Now off to Your Mother's House!", "Okay, but let Me Introduce You". "Fine, but You have to go with the flow. I may make up some lies to help You." I said, "Okay,** **Mi pequeño tramposo** **" She said starting the car, For our long journey.**

 **~~~Honey Lemon's P.O.V.~~~**

 **We arrived at My Mothers house, and immediately knew it was a mistake. "JAVIER BE QUIET! SHE'LL BE HERE SOON, NOW STOP INTERRUPTING. Now as I was saying the price ha-, Aiko You're Here" Said My Mother, as I walked inside. "Mom, I have someone I want You to meet," I said, As Tadashi walked in. "Hey, I'm Tadashi. I'm Aiko's Fiancee" Tadashi said, "But Aiko, what about Javier?" My Mother said through Her teeth., "I'm not 21 yet, mother." I replied. When nobody was looking, I went to Tadashi. "Why'd You say We are engaged?" I whispered, "Then You can't marry Javier, Here put this on," He said, handing Me a Beautiful engagement ring.**

 **"Thank You, Tadashi," I said, He smiled at Me and kissed Me. "Come, Let's try and convince them to cut off the deal," He said, "This is gonna be hard," I said**

* * *

 **That's all I have time for today! Thanks for reading please Review, and Enjoy! There will be some Tadahoney fluff in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Wake Me Up

**Hey! College is mean, I'm going to try and post next week. But I'm very busy and I'm going on holiday the week after. Also, FYI (For your information) This chapter and the one before are 2 months after chapter 8, And yes the date Tadashi and Honey are going on in Chapter 8 isn't the same one as Chapter 9.**

 **Also, I just noticed this is My longest chapter yet! So Hurray, Maybe I'll celebrate with going off My sugar-free diet?**

 **Reviews are welcome from Guest and Registered Accounts.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Wake Me Up**

 **~~~Honey Lemon's P.O.V~~~**

 **It was hard convincing My Mother, She finally agreed to cut the deal. "But, If You ever are single again. You must marry Javier" My Mother said, "Yes, Mother." I said looking at Tadashi. "I don't think that will happen though," Tadashi said, Tadashi and I walked outside. "You wanna go walk in the park before I take You home?" Tadashi said putting His arm to His side, "That would be nice." I said linking arms with Him. We got in the car, and He drove to the park. "Follow Me," Tadashi said, pulling Me behind Him. He ran to a beautiful spot, where You could see the Great Sanfransokyo bridge and the hills in the distance. "It's beautiful," I said, I noticed He had something with Him. "You planned this whole thing?" I asked, "I thought We'd win," He said putting down a picnic blanket, and bringing out a basket of food. "Thank You Tadashi, You've helped so much. And I couldn't ask for a better Boyfriend." I said those words they still felt weird to say.**

 **"I'd do anything for You, I love You Aiko," Tadashi said leaning into Kiss Me, "I love You too," I said pressing His lips against mine.**

 **~~~Tadashi's P.O.V~~~**

 **"I need to ask You something," I said, as She handed Me the ring I had given Her earlier. "Here is You ring." She said, "You can keep it, on one condition." I said. "And that is?" She asked, "Promise You will never leave Me," I said looking into Her eyes. "I'd never leave You Tadashi, I don't need a ring to show that." She said handing Me the Emerald ring, "I should get going, Gogo will want to know what happened." Honey Lemon said, "And I should probably get Hiro." I said back.**

 **We drove to Honey and Gogo's Apartment, "Come inside, And I'll get Hiro." Honey said.**

 **~~~Gogo's P.O.V.~~~**

 **"Where is Honey going in such a hurry?" Hiro said as I walked into the room, "One word: Tadahoney" I said back, "Weirdos, Anyway should We play?" I said. We started playing, "Y'know there is a Convention next week, All the people who do voices and the characters are based off, will be there." Hiro said. "Cool! You planning on going?" I asked, "Yes, I have a spare ticket... W-would You like to go with Me?" Hiro said, "As a date?" I replied. "I guess." Hiro said, "Yes, I'd love to go Hiro." I said.**

 **"Really? You're not joking?" Hiro said enthusiastically, "No joke, When is it?" I said. "Next month, Tuesday." Hiro said, "Okay, Do I need to wear anything special?" I said. "Send Me a Picture of any Fandom shirt You want and I'll get it for You," Hiro said, "Thanks, I gue-" I was interrupted by Honey Lemon, Shouting for Hiro. "HIRO! Tadashi is here to pick You up" Honey said, "Okay, coming. Just a second" Hiro said. "Well, I guess I'll see You tomorrow?" Hiro said, "Uh, Yeah. I'll send You a picture tonight or something" I said. "Well, I guess See Ya tomorrow," Hiro said when nobody was looking He Kissed Me on the cheek, "Bye Hiro" I whispered to Myself as He closed the door behind Him.**

 **"So, what happened while I was gone?" Honey Lemon asked, "Just a second, I need to ask Tadashi something," I said running after them. "Gogo, what ya doing?" Hiro asked, "I need to ask Tadashi something, Alone." I said, "Damn I knew She liked Him and not Me." Hiro mumbled, "What did You say, Hiro?" I said turning around, "Uh, Nothing." Hiro said. "Sure" I replied.**

 **"So what did You wanna ask Me, Gogo?" Tadashi said, "Did You ask Her yet?" I said. "No, I was going to. But, I got nervous...And then Honey, said She should go" Tadashi said, "Ugh, Tadashi! Just ask Her already, Why not ask Her next Month?" I suggested, "Why next Month?" He asked." Hiro and I are going to be out, So You could take Her to the beach, or something." I said, "Where are You two going, is it a date?" Tadashi asked, "Yes, I mean No. I mean it's complicated, Just take Her to the Beach on that Tuesday,Next month, and ask Her the question!" I said storming off.**

 **~~~Hiro's P.O.V.~~~**

 **I saw Gogo storming off, "What was that about?" I asked Tadashi when He came back to the Moped, "Nothing, She just wants Me to finally ask Honey a question." Tadashi said, "WAIT, You mean The Question?" I asked. "Yes, And She Wants Me to take Honey to the beach on Tuesday When You guys are on Your date," Tadashi said. "She told You about our date?" I said, "Yes, Well She never actually said it was a date. You gave that away Yourself" Tadashi said, "Please don't tease us about it, You know I've liked Her awhile, And now that She Likes Me back." I pleaded."Maybe..." Tadashi said.**

 **-Next Day-**

"Wake me up before you go go, Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo. Wake me up before you go go, Cause' I'm not planning on going solo" I heard My alarm going off, (I got the lyrics on Google, I just thought it would be a good alarm. Also seeing as it has the little Gogo bit) "COME DOWN NOW HIRO" I heard Tadashi shout, "Coming" I said I pulled some Trousers over My boxers, And pulling one of My red t-shirts over My head. I grabbed My white Lab-coat like jacket, And ran downstairs. (Hiro. **/search?q=Hiro+hamada+skinny+jeans+and+t-shirt &source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjskuDh2MTUAhWLJ8AKHXlKCEMQ_AUICigB&biw=1600&bih=794#imgrc=abgN9fSBwCFR7M** **: Just copy and paste it)**

 **"What's wrong?" I asked Tadashi, "The pancakes are getting cold, And Your Girlfriend is downstairs." Tadashi said. "She's not My Gurlfwend, And Stp bothring meh" I answered with My mouth filled with pancakes, "Here's Your lunch, and here is some Ice cream money. Now go, She's waiting." Tadashi said, "Thanks, Dashi!" I shouted already halfway down the stairs.**

 **I got to the bottom of the stairs And saw Gogo standing there in a dress. "Wow, Gogo!" I said She was wearing a white lace dress, with a light blue denim jacket, And Heels. "So why'd ya tell Me to dress nice?" She said, "it's a surprise!" I said. "I hate surprises" Gogo said, "She does Hiro, We had a Suprise birthday party for Her. And She hated it," Tadashi said, "I didn't hate it, I just don't like surprises** **" Gogo said, "Well I hope You'll like this one!" I said smiling at Her. "Don't get Your hopes up" Gogo said. "Aunt Cass, Car Keys please!" I shouted, Aunt Cass threw Me the keys. "have a good day, You guys!" Aunt Cass Shouted.**

 **~~~Aunt Cass' P.O.V.~~~**

 **Hiro and Gogo left the Cafe, "They really are a cute couple!" I said to Tadashi. "Mhm, And yet They still deny it. Hiro want's to be with Her, She seems happy enough" Tadashi said, "It will be hard for Her, especially with Her background." I said. "What do You mean, Aunt Cass?" Tadashi asked, "I'd rather She trusts You enough to tell You Herself." I said, "I see, You don't want Her to get a bad reputation." Tadashi said.**

 **"You just focus on Your Girl, How did it go last night?" I asked Him, "I didn't ask Her" Tadashi said. "Why not?" I replied, "I got nervous, And then She said that She needed to get home." Tadashi said. "Do You plan on asking Her anytime soon?" I asked, "On Tuesday" I answered. "Okay, Well do it quick. A Girl like that is very hard to get!" I said, "Yes Ma'am," Tadashi said, "Don't sass Me, Boy!" I said laughing.**

 **Just then Honey Lemon arrived, "Hey, Tadashi!" Honey said giving Me a Kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Darling." Tadashi answered, "Are either of You hungry?" I asked. "Nah, We should probably get going." Honey said. "Okay, Come back before 6:00, I'm making Southern fried chicken, and Egg fried rice," I said as they left.**

 **~~~Hiro's P.O.V.~~~**

 **"So what's the surprise?" Gogo said, "It's a Suprise, I can't tell You" I answered. "Please, I hate surprises." Gogo whined, "Just wait a little bit more, And we'll be there." I said.**

 **"We're Here," I said, "Where exactly is here?" Gogo said. We were in a park that She had obviously never seen before, "It's better that You don't know, helps with the surprise" I said, "Come on" I said taking Her hand in mine, "Where are We going?" Gogo said ."Wait and see" I said grabbing a backpack out of the Car, "close Your eyes," I said, "Fine," She said covering Her eyes. I took Her hand and led Her to a building, "Wait Here" I said, "It's not like I can go anywhere with My eyes covered" Gogo said, "Also, What is Your shoe size?" I asked. "5 1/2, Why?" Gogo said, "No reason, I'll be back soon," I said, "Mkay, I won't go anywhere," Gogo said Sarcastically.**

 **I walked inside and saw a Man standing behind the counter. "Hello, What may I do for You?" He said, "Hello Mr Ito, It's Me. Hiro Hamada." I said, "Hiro? My, You've grown into quite the Young Man." Mr Ito said, "Thank You, Sir. But, I'd like to know if I may use Your rink." I asked, "Yes, You may. Why?" Mr Ito said. "Look outside and You'll see," I said, "Ah, I see trying to impress. What sizes do You need?" Mr Ito said, "5 1/2 and a 7, Thank You Mr Ito," I said. "No problem, after what You did for Me, I'm forever in Your debt." He said, "Still, Thank You. May I bring Her in yet?" I asked. "Put these on Her, and then take Her on the rink. Then You can let Her see" Mr Ito said, "Yes, Sir." I said.**

 **I put them on Her, "Take My hand, or You'll fall over" I said, She obeyed. I took Her on the rink, "You ready?" I said, "Yep" She replied as She uncovered Her eyes.**

 **~~~Gogo's P.O.V.~~~**

 **"Oh, My Goodness! You took Me to a RollerRink?" I Said looking in His eyes, "So You like it?" Hiro said, "Like it? I love it! Thank You Hiro" I said. "I thought You hated surprises?" Hiro said, "Don't ruin the moment, Nerd." I said and Kissed Him. "Thank You" I whispered, "Race You around," He said. "You Didn't," I said catching up with Him, "Oh, I did!" Hiro said.**

 **After We were tired of the rink, We started walking. "Are You Hungry?" Hiro asked, "Yes, Starving!" I said. "Come with Me," He said leading Me to a hill, with a few trees. "We'll picnic up there," Hiro said, "Picnic? That's what the backpack is for?" I asked. "Well have of it is for lunch, The rest is a surprise!" He said, "What is it with You and Surprises?" I asked, "I dunno, I just like giving people things, that They don't expect," Hiro said. We started walking up the hill, "Ugh, I hate heels" I said. "Get on My back, I'll take You up," Hiro said, "No offence, But are You strong enough to take Me and a backpack?" I asked. "I'll manage, now get on!" He said I climbed on His back.**

 **We got to the top, and Hiro sat down pulling food out of His backpack. "Wow, did You make this?" I said looking at a mini Cheesecake He was pulling out, "Yeah, Baking is one of My side hobbies. I'm not that great though, Aunt Cass did most of the food." Hiro said, "I think it looks amazing!" I added. "Thanks," He said smiling at Me. "Dig in," Hiro said, "Jeez, this is delicious. I can hardly cook, I can bake. But cooking is a whole other story." I said, "I know what You mean." Hiro said.**

 **"It feels nice, to just be here. Talking together." Hiro said, "Mhm, Away from My wreck of a life." I said. "Hey, Don't say that. Gogo, do You wanna tell Me?" Hiro said, "Leiko," I said, "What?" Hiro said. "Leiko, that's My name. Leiko Ethel Tomago" I said, "Well, Leiko. You are My best friend, and I will do whatever I have to, to make Your life the best life ever. Okay?" Hiro said, "Yes, Hiro," I said and gave Him a Kiss. "I love You Leiko" He whispered, I started crying "I love You too, Hiro," I said crying tears of joy. Nobody had ever said they loved Me before, And now I had Hiro, the Man of My Dreams, saying that He loves Me.**

* * *

 **Great way to end the chapter, don't You think? I hope You guys enjoyed. I'll try to get another chapter up before I go on holiday. Well, Cya Guys! Have a great weekend, and don't forget to Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Callaghan Family

**Hey! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy. I'm going on holiday next week, so I will try to update as much as possible beforehand. Anyway, I hope You enjoy this chapter. And please Favourite and Review, Remember Guest users can also review. Also, so I don't confuse people, I will still be using the name Gogo. But, When Her and Hiro are talking He will say Leiko.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Callaghan Family**

 **~~~Hiro's P.O.V~~~**

 **I can't believe it She loves Me! Gogo I mean Leiko, Loves Me. I thought to Myself, Leiko had Her arms around My neck and was lying with Her Head on My Shoulder. She still had some tears in Her eyes, "Leiko?" I said looking at Her warm Brown eyes. "Yes, Hiro?" She said, "Do You Wanna talk about it?" I asked. "About what?" Leiko said, "About Your life, Your family. I won't tell anyone, You can trust Me" I said. "I-i do trust You, Hiro," She said looking Me in the eyes, "Please tell Me, I want to be able to help You. I want to keep You safe." I said."I'll tell You, But please don't tell anyone...Yet" Leiko said, "I'd never do that to You, I love You." I confessed.**

 **"The story starts, in September 1998," Leiko said (I thought I should include this, As this was the date of the first comic, including the character Gogo tomago)**

 **"Sir, You have a healthy baby girl," The Doctor said, "Take Her away, She is nothing to Me," The man said gesturing to the Mother of the child. "Please Doctor, Let Me see My Daughter" The woman cried, "Miss, It's already too late." The Doctor said, "At least put Her up for adoption, Don't Kill Her" The woman screamed. "I'll do what I can, Miss," The Doctor said, leaving the room. "Please Lord, Let My Baby live." The woman prayed.**

 **~~~5 days later~~~**

 **"Doctor, What is the situation?" A Surgeon asked, "She's blacking out, Get some water. She's getting light-headed" The Doctor shouted, "Miss, Stay with Me. It's gonna be alright" The Doctor said, "I will see My Daughter, When I go up there," The woman said, "Your Daughter lives, Miss," The Doctor said, "It's too late for Me, You must guide Her. Promise that You will Help Her!" The woman said, As everything went black, "I will, I promise I'll help Her."**

 **"Sir, What's wrong?" A Nurse said, "She's gone" The Doctor said. The Doctor walked to the main office, "Sir, I'm quitting" The Doctor said. "Why? You're one of our best Doctors," The Man said, "Yes, But I have to keep My promise." The Doctor said, "I don't have time for this, Leave already. I have Doctors who can take Your place." The Man said, "Thank You, Sir." The Doctor said, Leaving the Hospital at once.**

 **The Doctor ran home And greeted His wife. "How is She?" The Doctor asked, "Just fine, I've fed Her up." The Woman said. "And How is My little cupcake?" The Doctor said as a little girl about the age of 3 ran up to Him, "Very Good, Papa!" The little girl said, "Really Robert, You must stop worrying about them. But I missed My little Abigail And sweet little Leiko." Robert said, "And anyone else?" The woman asked, "And I couldn't ever forget about the My Beautiful wife!" Robert said. "You better not! It's our anniversary tomorrow, What do You want to do?" The Woman said. "How about a lovely seaside dinner?" Robert said, "Sounds delightful" The woman exclaimed.**

 **"Bye bye, Abigail. Be nice to Leiko, While Mommy and I are gone" Robert said, "Okay Papa!" Abigail said.**

 **~~~2 Hours later~~~**

 **"Hey Papa, Where's Mama?" Abigail asked, "Abigail? It's just You, Me, and Leiko now" He said, "Mama is gone?" Abigail said crying. "It's okay, Abi. I'm gonna take care of You, It will be just like when I used to take You to work, with Me." Robert said, "Okay Papa, I'll be strong for Mama," Abigail said.**

 **~~~10 years later~~~**

 **Robert was working in His workshop when ten-year-old Leiko came in. "Papa?" Leiko said, "Yes, My little princess?" Robert said. "When will You teach Me to make robots?" Leiko said, "Why would You want to learn robotics? My princess" Robert said, "Because it's cool, And I'm not a princess. I wanna be a bot-fighter" Leiko said. "Bot fighting is a very bad thing," Robert said, "Freddy said, that it's only bad if You bet." Leiko said, "Is Freddy, one of You imaginary friends?" Robert asked. "Yeah because She never has any real one's," Abigail said, Coming inside the workshop. "I do too, Freddy is very real" Leiko said storming off, "Leiko, come back here right now" Robert shouted. "NO" Leiko shouted back, Robert walked upstairs into Her room. "You shouldn't have said that Young Lady, I want You to stop talking to this Freddy kid. He is obviously messing with Your head, You will never be anything more than the daughter of a Bastard!" Robert said. "B-but You said, You were My Papa" Leiko said, "Well sometimes people lie, And I never wanted another Daughter anyway," Robert shouted, locking Her in the bedroom. "Why can't You be more like Abigail?" Robert shouted to Leiko.**

 **Robert went down to His workshop and started crying, If I had never promised to look after Her, then You'd still be here with Me. He said to Himself, looking at a picture of Abigail's Mother.**

 **Abigail walked upstairs, to Leiko's bedroom. "Leiko?" Abigail said, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't think it would end up this way." Abigail said unlocking the door. "I brought You some supper," Abigail said, "Thanks, Abi," Leiko said. "Call Me oneesan," Abigail said, "No, I'd rather call You eonni," Leiko said. "You knew?" Abigail said, "Well it's not that hard, I look nothing like Your family. And My first few words were Korean" Leiko said. "I'm sorry, We should have told You. You had the right to know" Abigail said, "You're still My Sister, Blood or Not" Leiko said. "Come Here, Leiko," Abigail said, pulling Leiko into a hug.**

 **"A Year later, I ran away because He was abusing Me. Then Abigail went missing inside that portal When I was 16. And then I started SFIT, And He found out it was Me and started abusing Me again. And the rest is History." Leiko said, "So Callaghan is Your Adoptive father?" I said, "Kinda, He never signed the papers. Technically, He abducted Me" Leiko said, "But, Abigail. Have You talked to Her?" I asked, "Not since I ran away. She probably thinks I'm dead" Leiko said. "Do You want to talk to Her?" I asked, "I've tried, But something always gets in the way." Leiko said. "I have a meeting with Her, next month. Wanna come along?" I asked, "I guess, What if She hates me for leaving, though." Leiko said, "I'm sure She'll understand," I said.**

* * *

 **That's all for now, I'll be updating later. If I have time, Anyway, Review, Favourite, Follow, Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12: Karaoke Night

**Hey! So, Luckily I've been able to post these two chapters in this one day. So hopefully, I shouldn't have to post until the week after next. So, anyway please review, and Enjoy! Also, If You aren't aware P.O.V. Stands for point of view. Longest Chapter Yet HURRAY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Karaoke Night**

 **Next Month**

 **~~~Gogo's P.O.V.~~~**

 **"So...Why do You have a meeting with Abigail?" I asked, "She is starting up Her own, Robotics Industry, And wanted to know about if I'd partner with Her." Hiro said, "What's Your answer?" I asked, "To be honest, I haven't decided yet" Hiro said smiling. "Anyway, I should probably keep My eye's on the road." Hiro said, "How far is it?" I asked. "We're here" Hiro said parking in front of the building, "You know what, I might just stay with the car" I said, "Nope, You're coming. Whether You like it or not" Hiro said, "UGHHHHHHHH" I moaned.**

 **We entered the building and took, the elevator to level 5. We walked down the hallway, until We got to a door that said *A. Callaghan* "Are You ready?" Hiro said, looking at Me. "I don't have a choice do I?" I said, "Nope You don't" He said Kissing Me on the cheek. He opened the door, "Hey, Miss Callaghan" Hiro said. "Call Me, Abigail. May I ask who Your Lady friend is?" Abigail said. "Do You want Me to introduce You or..." Hiro asked, "I can do it Myself Hiro" I said. "It's Me Abigail, Leiko" I said, "Leiko? But, I thought You ran away to Korea?" Abigail said, "I found that I couldn't leave this place, It was home." I said, "I just can't believe it, You've grown up so much." Abigail said, "Yup, not the 11-year-old anymore. But I kinda kept the height of a 13 year old" I said laughing. "But, That just makes You even more adorable" Hiro said, "I told You to stop calling Me Adorable and Cute!" I said. "I can't help it, You are" Hiro said, "Thank You, Now stop calling Me adorable" I said. "Fine, whatever pleases You, Madam" Hiro said in a fake british accent. "I'm gonna go get some food, for us. I'll let You guys catch up." Hiro said, walking out of the office.**

 **"So, How have You been?" Abigail said, "Good, I started SFIT when I was 16." I said, "Yep, That was My biggest Mistake, and Yet the best thing to ever happen to Me" I said. "You met Hiro?" Abigail asked, "Yeah, He joined when He was 14" I said. "So are You two together? Even though He is two years younger than You." Abigail asked, "Yeah, I guess We are. We've been on a few dates, and We both confessed to liking eachother, but neither of us like labelling ourselves." I said, "And How's Tadashi?" She said. "Good, He, is dating Aiko" I said, "Wow, lucky Aiko" Abigail said, "You like Tadashi?" I asked. "Used to, I have a crush on someone else now. Is it silly to call it a Crush?" Abigail said, "Kinda, But who is it?" I asked, "Promise not to tell?" Abigail said, "I, promise" I groaned, "William Damon Kayne" Abigail said, "OH MY GOSH" I Shouted. "Keep Your voice down." Abigail said, "How long have You had this crush?," I asked, "Ever since, I saw Him at SFIT" Abigail said. "Aww. Also, We just call Him Wasabi" I said**

 **"Hey, So how'd the meetup go?" Hiro asked, "Good, uh why were You waiting outside?" I asked, "I didn't want to enter, if You guys were talking about something important..." Hiro said, "Well thanks, for respecting My privacy. But now We have to get more coffee" I said staring at the cold coffees, in His hands. "Yeah, I forgot about those" Hiro said, "Come on, We'll go back to Yours" I said, "Yep, Aunt Cass is probably cooking something delicous." Hiro said.**

 **We arrived at The Lucky Cat Cafe around 6:00, and found that it was still open. "Usually Aunt Cass, Closes by 5:30. So We can have dinner together" Hiro said, "C'mon let's check it out" I said pulling Him inside, "Gogo, Hiro! Glad You could make it" Aunt Cass said, "Make what?" Hiro said. "You didn't get My text?" Aunt Cass said, As Hiro pulled out His phone, "Really Aunt Cass, a Karaoke night?" Hiro said, "I thought it would bring in more Customers. And it has, now sit and eat" Aunt Cass said, directing us towards a table, where Wasabi, Fred, Tadashi, And Honey, Were waiting. "Finally, I was doubting You guys were coming." Wasabi said, "Well, We only just heard." I said cuddling up to Hiro, "Aaw You two are so cute!" Honey Lemon said, getting our Her camera. I Kissed Hiro on the cheek, "Oh My Gosh, What did You do with the Real Gogo?" Tadashi said. "So, which of You losers are singing first?" I said, "The real Gogo's back!" Fred shouted, "I think I might go" Tadashi said. "DASHI DASHI DASHI!" We all shouted, "Okay, But excuse Me if I sound awful" Tadashi said, Making His way to the stage. "Hey I'm Tadashi Hamada, And this song is for Aiko, My Best friend and the girl I love" Tadashi said, As He started singing: Hey Ho by The lumineers:**

 **(Ho!)**

 **(Hey!)**

 **(Ho!)**

 **(Hey!)**

 **(Ho!) I've been trying to do it right**

 **(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life**

 **(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead**

 **(Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed,**

 **(Ho!) Sleeping in my bed**

 **(Hey!)**

 **(Ho!)**

 **(Ho!) So show me family**

 **(Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed**

 **(Ho!) I don't know where I belong**

 **(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong**

 **(Ho!) But I can write a song**

 **(Hey!)**

 **I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**

 **I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet**

 **(Ho!)**

 **(Hey!)**

 **(Ho!)**

 **(Hey!)**

 **(Ho!) I don't think you're right for him.**

 **(Hey!) Look at what it might have been if you**

 **(Ho!) took a bus to China Town.**

 **(Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal**

 **(Ho!) and Bowery.**

 **(Hey!)**

 **(Ho!) And she'd be standing next to me.**

 **(Hey!)**

 **I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**

 **I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**

 **Love. We need it now**

 **Let's hope for some**

 **'Cause, oh, we're bleeding out**

 **I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**

 **I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet**

 **(Ho!)**

 **(Hey!)**

 **(Ho!)**

 **(The last one)**

 **(Hey!)**

 **Everyone clapped as Tadashi walked off stage, and gave Honey a Kiss. "That was for You" Tadashi said, "I guess it's My turn then?" Honey said. "Are We all doing songs?" I said in disgust, "I'm going after Honey" Hiro said, "And why is that?" I asked, "I'm singing for You". Honey started singing along to the Song of Her choice: How deep is Your love by Calvin harris and the Disciples:**

 **I want you to breathe me in**

 **Let me be your air**

 **Let me roam your body freely**

 **No inhibition, no fear**

 **How deep is your love?**

 **Is it like the ocean?**

 **What devotion? Are you?**

 **How deep is your love?**

 **Is it like nirvana?**

 **Hit me harder, again**

 **How deep is your love? [x3]**

 **Is it like the ocean?**

 **Pull me closer, again**

 **How deep is your love? [x2]**

 **Open up my eyes and**

 **Tell me who I am**

 **Let me in on all your secrets**

 **No inhibition, no sin**

 **How deep is your love?**

 **Is it like the ocean?**

 **What devotion? Are you?**

 **How deep is your love?**

 **Is it like nirvana?**

 **Hit me harder, again**

 **How deep is your love? [x3]**

 **Is it like the ocean?**

 **Pull me closer, again**

 **How deep is your love? [x3]**

 **So tell me how deep is your love? Can it go deeper?**

 **So tell me how deep is your love? Can it go deep?**

 **[x2]**

 **Honey finished and walked back to the table, "Honey definitely won that!" Fred said, "It was never a competition Fred, But yes I did beat Him" Honey said. "Okay, My Turn. I'm doing this for You Leiko" Hiro said, "Sure, You win it for Me" I said sarcastically. He walked up to the microphone, and started singing: It will rain By Bruno Mars:**

 **If you ever leave me baby,**

 **Leave some morphine at my door**

 **'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication**

 **To realize what we used to have,**

 **We don't have it anymore.**

 **There's no religion that could save me**

 **No matter how long my knees are on the floor**

 **Ooh so keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'**

 **Will keep you by my side**

 **Will keep you from walkin' out the door.**

 **'Cause there'll be no sunlight**

 **If I lose you, baby**

 **There'll be no clear skies**

 **If I lose you, baby**

 **Just like the clouds**

 **My eyes will do the same, if you walk away**

 **Everyday it will rain**

 **I'll never be your mother's favorite**

 **Your daddy can't even look me in the eye**

 **Ooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing**

 **Sayin there goes my little girl**

 **Walkin' with that troublesome guy**

 **But they're just afraid of something they can't understand**

 **Ooh but little darlin' watch me change their minds**

 **Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try**

 **I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**

 **If that'll make you mine**

 **'Cause there'll be no sunlight**

 **If I lose you, baby**

 **There'll be no clear skies**

 **If I lose you, baby**

 **Just like the clouds**

 **My eyes will do the same, if you walk away**

 **Everyday it will rain (Rain Rain Rain)**

 **Don't you say, goodbye**

 **Don't you say, goodbye**

 **I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**

 **If that'll make it right**

 **'Cause there'll be no sunlight**

 **If I lose you, baby**

 **There'll be no clear skies**

 **If I lose you, baby**

 **Just like the clouds**

 **My eyes will do the same, if you walk away**

 **Everyday it will rain.**

 **Hiro walked back to the table, where I attacked Him with a cuddle, and lots of Kisses. "Thank You, That was beautiful." I said, "I didn't sound like a dying cat?" Hiro asked, "No, You sounded much much much better!" I said laughing. "I guess it's Your turn, Gogo" Fred said, "Yes Gogo, Your time has come" Wasabi said, "GOGO GOGO GOGO GOGO" They all shouted, "Fine!" I said and walked up to the stage, "But this is for Hiro, Not You losers" I shouted. I stood on the stage, and scrolled through the songs, until I found the perfect one: Unconditionally By Katy Perry:**

 **Oh no, did I get too close oh?**

 **Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?**

 **All your insecurities**

 **All the dirty laundry**

 **Never made me blink one time**

 **Unconditional, unconditionally**

 **I will love you unconditionally**

 **There is no fear now**

 **Let go and just be free**

 **I will love you unconditionally**

 **Come just as you are to me**

 **Don't need apologies**

 **Know that you are all worthy**

 **I'll take your bad days with your good**

 **Walk through this storm I would**

 **I'd do it all because I love you, I love you**

 **Unconditional, unconditionally**

 **I will love you unconditionally**

 **There is no fear now**

 **Let go and just be free**

 **I will love you unconditionally**

 **So open up your heart and just let it begin**

 **Open up your heart, and just let it begin**

 **Open up your heart, and just let it begin**

 **Open up your heart**

 **Acceptance is the key to be**

 **To be truly free**

 **Will you do the same for me?**

 **Unconditional, unconditionally**

 **I will love you unconditionally**

 **And there is no fear now**

 **Let go and just be free**

 **'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)**

 **I will love you**

 **I will love you**

 **I will love you unconditionally.**

 **I ran back to the table, "There You happy?" I said. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" Hiro shouted, "Thank you!" I said kissing Him, "I had no idea, You could sing" Wasabi said, "Everyone can sing, not everyone can sing well" Fred said. "But You can sing well!" Hiro said, "Thank You, So can You. And Honey, And suprisingly even Tadashi." I said, "Excuse Me, Have You heard Me when I sing in the shower. I'm the next Shawn Mendes" Tadashi said. "Hey, Can I join You guys?" I heard a voice say, I looked behind Me to see Abigail, "Yes, Come Join us Abigail" Fred said. "Someone likes You back" I whispered to Abigail, and gestured to Wasabi who was combing His hair and smelling His breath. "So who hasn't sung yet?" Abigail asked, "Wasabi and Fred" I said looking at the Boys who were trying to escape. "If I sing, Will You sing Wasabi?" Abigail asked, "Uh, Sure?" Wasabi said. "Well I guess, I should go pick a song then" Abigail said.**

 **~~~Wasabi's P.O.V.~~~**

 **What is Abigail doing here? I'm happy to see Her here, But why? And Now She's gonna sing and Then I have to sing? I thought to myself. Abigail went on stage and started scrolling through the song options, I'll do this one: How long will I love You By Ellie Goulding:**

 **How long will I love you?**

 **As long as stars are above you**

 **And longer, if I can.**

 **How long will I need you?**

 **As long as the seasons need to**

 **Follow their plan.**

 **How long will I be with you?**

 **As long as the sea is bound to**

 **Wash upon the sand.**

 **How long will I want you?**

 **As long as you want me to**

 **And longer by far.**

 **How long will I hold you?**

 **As long as your father told you,**

 **As long as you can.**

 **How long will I give to you?**

 **As long as I live through you**

 **However long you say.**

 **How long will I love you?**

 **As long as stars are above you**

 **And longer, if I may.**

 **Everyone clapped as She made Her way to the table, "That was really Good!" Fred said, "It's a hard one to beat, Wasabi" Tadashi said. "I'll try." I said, "Way to be secretive about Your feelings" I whispered to Abigail, "I wanted to get straight to the point." Abigail whispered back. It was My turn to pick a song, I scrolled through the options and finally found one that I liked, and I hoped Abigail would like as well: All of me By John Legend:**

 **What would I do without your smart mouth?**

 **Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**

 **You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**

 **What's going on in that beautiful mind**

 **I'm on your magical mystery ride**

 **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

 **My head's under water**

 **But I'm breathing fine**

 **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

 **'Cause all of me**

 **Loves all of you**

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

 **All your perfect imperfections**

 **Give your all to me**

 **I'll give my all to you**

 **You're my end and my beginning**

 **Even when I lose I'm winning**

 **'Cause I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you, oh oh**

 **How many times do I have to tell you**

 **Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**

 **The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**

 **You're my downfall, you're my muse**

 **My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**

 **I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**

 **My head's under water**

 **But I'm breathing fine**

 **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

 **'Cause all of me**

 **Loves all of you**

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

 **All your perfect imperfections**

 **Give your all to me**

 **I'll give my all to you**

 **You're my end and my beginning**

 **Even when I lose I'm winning**

 **'Cause I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you, oh oh**

 **Give me all of you**

 **Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**

 **Risking it all, though it's hard**

 **'Cause all of me**

 **Loves all of you**

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

 **All your perfect imperfections**

 **Give your all to me**

 **I'll give my all to you**

 **You're my end and my beginning**

 **Even when I lose I'm winning**

 **'Cause I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you**

 **I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you, oh oh**

 **I walked down to the table, "How was that?" I asked. "Great!" Everyone said, "I thought it was beautiful" Abigail said. "Thanks" I said, "I'm gonna go outside, for some fresh air" I said, "I'll come with" Abigail said. We walked outside to the front of the Lucky Cat Cafe, "You were really good, out there" I said. "Thanks, So were You" She said, "I was wondering" I said, "Yes?" Abigail answered. "Are You busy this Tuesday?" I asked, "No, What did You have in mind" Abigail asked, "W-would You like to go to dinner, maybe?" I stuttered. Suddenly I felt Her lips on mine, She pulled away and said "Uh, Sorry...I don't usually act that way", "I liked it, I like You, I mean I love You. Damn I didn't mean to say that out loud. Stupid brain" I said, "I love you too." Abigail said, "You do?" I asked. "I've never been more sure of any other descision in My life" She confirmed, I Kissed Her. And She deepened the Kiss, until We heard "I knew We shouldn't have left them go alone." Fred said, "Aw, but it's so cute!" Honey Lemon said, taking as many pictures as She could. "So now I'm the third wheel on all the dates and meetups?" Fred said, "Sorry Fred, We'll find You someone." Tadashi said.**

* * *

 **That's all I had time for today, thanks for reading. Please review, Favourite, Follow, and Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own none of the songs or characters, I only own the plot.**

 **Fred: So signed me up for yet?**

 **Author: Nope, I've decided You can die alone.**

 **Fred: Meanie**

 **Author: It's the readers job, To pick who You end up with.**

 **Author: Be sure to put who You think Fred should be with in Your review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Marry Me?

**Hey, I'm on holiday in two days, So this will probably be a short chapter. And not as good quality. Anyway, to the chapter! Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Made up characters, for example, Maia. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME, AS WELL AS GUEST REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Marry Me?**

 **~~~Hiro's P.O.V.~~~**

 **"I didn't know You could sing," I said looking at Gogo, "Well...I don't usually sing in public" Gogo said. "About the song...Did You mean those words? I will love You unconditionally?" I asked, "Hiro, I love You more than even song lyrics can express," Gogo said, "I love You too. Those lyrics I sang, I meant every word" I said. "I'd never leave You, I'm stuck like glue." Gogo said, I blushed and quickly changed the subject by saying "Are You really Leiko? This is very cheesy...But yet, the nicest thing someone's ever said to me" I confessed.**

 **We walked back inside the cafe, Everyone else had gone inside awhile ago. As We walked inside We saw that Aunt Cass and the others were clearing some tables, There were one or two people singing on stage. "We're gonna close up soon. Can one of You guys, sing as the closer?" Aunt Cass said, "Or better yet a duet!" Wasabi said looking at Me and Gogo, "Once was enough for me!" Gogo said. "I'll do it," Tadashi said, "I'm joining You," Honey Lemon said. "Okay, Let's go," Tadashi said.**

 **~~~Tadashi's P.O.V.~~~**

 **"I'll be right back," I said, running up to My room. Where is it? I said to myself, I finally found what I was looking for, I walked downstairs and went up on stage with Aiko. "I have the perfect song for us," I said, "What is it?" Honey Lemon asked, "You'll see," I said. I clicked on the song and it started as We sang: Two becoming one by Jonathan and Emily Martin:**

 **Here's my hand, it Yours to hold**

 **I give Myself to You.**

 **Here's My Heart, please make it Yours,**

 **I give My love to You.**

 **We are 2 becoming 1.**

 **here I am, here's all of me.**

 **you have all that once was mine.**

 **and here's my promise. I'm yours to hold. I'll stay here by your side.**

 **We are 2 becoming 1**

 **We are 2 becoming 1, may what he's joined be not undone**

 **May our love put Christ on display.**

 **When we're weak and when we're strong. when its hard to carry on.**

 **oh, god we want your love on display.**

 **We are 2 becoming 1.**

 **Here's my life, I lay it down.**

 **I give up myself for you.**

 **and here's my will I submit to you.**

 **I Will follow where you lead.**

 **We are 2 becoming 1.**

 **We are 2 becoming 1**

 **May what he's joined be not undone.**

 **May your love put Christ on display. When we're weak and when we're strong when it's hard to carry on.**

 **oh God, we want your love on display.**

 **oh God, we want your love on display.**

 **here we are, we're yours and yours alone God, here we are.**

 **may what you joined be not undone.**

 **we want the world to see your love through us. we want more of You.**

 **we are 2 becoming 1**

 **may what he's joined be not undone may our love put Christ on display.**

 **when we're weak and when we're strong when it's hard to carry on.**

 **oh God, we want your love on display.**

 **oh God, we want your love on display.**

 **oh, God, we want your love on display.**

 **We are 2 becoming 1.**

 **This is My moment, I thought to myself. I got down on one knee and pulled out an engagement ring. "Aiko Miyazaki, We've only been dating a few months. But I want to spend eternity with You, Will You Marry Me?" I asked, looking into her eyes. "I will Tadashi, Yes I will marry You," Honey said, As She Kissed Me. "I love You Aiko, I'll never leave You," I said, "I love You too. I wouldn't leave You for anyone, Not even for a rich snob like Javier." Honey said.**

* * *

 **That's all I had time for today, I hope You liked it. Also Thank You to ThatKyeGuy904 For reviewing, And suggesting a wonderful Idea for a match for Fred.**

 **Fred: YAAAAAAAAS! I won't be alone.**

 **Author: We'll see, We'll see. MUHAHWHAHAHWHAHA!**

Thanks again ThatKyeGuy904, Be sure to check Your inbox as I do private message readers. And thatKyeGuy904, is this what You had in mind? Copy and paste this on google. **. /search?q=fred+genderbend+big+hero+six &source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj4u7nGqZrVAhVsKsAKHXmbAvEQ_AUICigB&biw=1600&bih=794#imgrc=LUxwbuRDxD58XM:**

 **Anyway, name suggestions for Her Would be helpful. I was thinking maybe Kaitlyn or Callie, If Her name was Kaitlyn I'd make it that She prefers being called Kai.**

 **Anyway, Cya Guys!**


	14. Chapter 14: New Girl

**Chapter 14: New Girl**

 **~~~Honey Lemon's P.O.V~~~**

 **"Will You marry me?" Tadashi had asked me, last night. It had all gone in a blur, next thing I knew Aunt Cass, was congratulating us. Tadashi proposed to me, Tadashi wants to spend eternity with me? Tadashi walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "You okay Aiko?" Tadashi asked, "yeah, everything just went so fast," I said. "I know... I'm sorry if I startled you, I just knew what I felt for you was real, and I had to act...Before it was too late" Tadashi confessed, "I don't care if it had taken a million years, I'd have waited for you" I said, looking into his deep brown eyes, I kissed him softly. "I would wait a million years for you," He said, as I snuggled into his chest.**

 **~~~Hiro's P.O.V~~~**

 **"Gogo, wait up." I said catching up with her, "Hey nerd" Gogo said. "Are we sticking with the plans for tonight?" I asked, "Yep, I've been waiting for this" Gogo said, "We're gonna meet the voice-actors of Dragon Riders!" I shouted. "Who are you most excited to meet?" Gogo asked, "Hayden Haddock, but I really wanna meet Ashley Hofferson as well." I said, "I'd like to meet Ashley Hofferson and Rachel Thorston." Gogo said. "Aunt Cass is letting me borrow the car for tonight. So I'll pick you up around 4:30 pm?" I said, "Sounds good, this is the shirt I want," Gogo said, showing me a picture on her phone. "Okay, I'll order it now. This is what I'm wearing" I said showing her, my phone. "Anyway, I should be getting to class. Talk to you later?" Gogo said. "Yep, See you later," I said.**

 **I walked away to class, Robotic Science. I was in class, with Tadashi and some new kid. "Hey, I'm Hiro. And you are?" I asked, they just pulled their hood further over their face. "Um okay, well it was nice meeting you," I said, walking away.**

 **-Lunch break**

 **Gogo and I walked over to our usual table. where the rest of the gang was waiting for us, "Hey, Nerd and...Nerdess" Tadashi said. "I'm letting you off the hook, this one time Tadashi." Gogo said, "Hiro, what are you doing for Gogo, that made her be nice to me?" Tadashi asked me. "Oh, me and Gogo, are going to the Dragon Convention tonight," I replied. "What! I'm so jealous. I thought they were sold out" Fred said, "I pre-booked tickets," I said. "Can you get me Hayden's autograph?" Fred asked, "Sure thing, Fredzilla," Gogo said. "What is this Dragon Con?" Tadashi asked, "The Biggest gaming convention ever!" Fred said, "Yup, everyone from Dragon Riders is gonna be there!" Hiro said, "Woah, isn't that the game with Ashley Hofferson?" Tadashi asked, "Yeah, She's one of the main characters." Gogo said, "Can you get me her autograph? I had a big crush on her when I was your age, Hiro." Tadashi said, and Honey gave him a disapproving look. "Anyway, any of you know who that new kid is?" I asked gesturing towards a lonely kid sitting in the corner of the Cafeteria, "It is a girl, And I heard she transferred from a school in Ireland" Honey Lemon said. "Cool, anyone know her name?" I asked, "Why are you so interested in her, Hiro?" Gogo asked. "Because I wanna know her backstory and why she is here." I said, "Hmm, Yeah...sure," Gogo said. "I think her name is Kaitlyn or Kacey...I saw it on the register when I was helping Mr Cinder." Wasabi said, "thanks, Wasabi!" I said. "Anyway we should probably get going, I have to get ready for tonight. And you're giving me a ride." Gogo said to me, "Yeah, I'll just go grab my coat." I said.**

 **I walked to my lab, I opened the door and found someone standing by my desk with one of my folders. I got ready to fight them if need be. They turned around and saw me, at once they dropped my folder, and jumped through the window. I looked outside hoping to see who had done it, but they were already gone. I picked up the folder to see what it was, it was one of the big hero six folders. The fighting techniques, all our fighting secrets. All in this one folder, and they nearly stole it. I decided to take it home with me, I cleaned up the mess they had left and locked the window. And then walked back to the cafeteria, "Hey, you okay Hiro?" Gogo asked me, "Someone tried to steal one of the classified folders" I whispered. "Should I tell the others, yet?" Gogo asked, "We'll tell them soon enough, for now, let's just focus on getting you home, and getting ready for tonight." I said.**

 **I drove Gogo home, And then went back to the cafe. I told Tadashi to keep an eye out for any strange activity around the house, while we were gone and got ready.**

 **-4:27pm**

 **I went to go pickup Gogo, She was waiting outside for me. In the shirt, I got her, a red plaid jacket over, and black skinny jeans. I was wearing classic black jeans, with my toothless t-shirt on, and my black jacket over. She jumped inside the car, and we drove off.**

* * *

Hey! Sorry, I haven't posted in awhile, I finally got back from camping. I hope this chapter will do, for now, I'll be trying to get another chapter up by Wednesday. But for now, this will have to do! These are the shirts Hiro and Gogo are wearing btw Hiro. **/search?q=toothless+mens+t+shirt &source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjUrNKoyJrVAhXoIcAKHZCODCsQ_AUICigB&biw=1600&bih=794#tbm=isch&q=httyd+mens+t-shirt&imgrc=6gbYKIcbF02jeM** **: (Copy and paste it)**

 **Gogo** **. /search?q=toothless+mens+t+shirt &source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjUrNKoyJrVAhXoIcAKHZCODCsQ_AUICigB&biw=1600&bih=794#tbm=isch&q=Hiccstrid+womens+t-shirt&imgrc=gW_Cc7f9GJTtdM** **: (Copy and paste into google.)**

 **Anyway thanks for reading, please review, and feel free to pm whenever.**


	15. UPDATE: AN

Hey!

I just wanted to let everyone know, that I won't be updating this much as it's a lot of work to get a chapter done and published with my work and all this year. I also wanted to let you know that those that can only read on here will still be able to read the story, but the update time will be longer. I will be putting this story on Wattpad so look out for my account, My username is the same but a 2 instead of a 3. So go check that out, I'll be posting more content there, and a lot more choice in content. I chose Wattpad as it's easier to upload, and there is easier fan interaction. Please check out my story on wattpad, Thanks for staying with me all this time. I'll still be posting on here so don't worry, I'll try and get something up by next week if I can. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I've been really busy and I needed some space from posting, just to clear my head and get some new ideas. I think I know where the story is going now, and what I plan to do with it in the near future. IMPORTANT! The Wattpad version may be a little bit different, as I might make it more detailed and a little slower. Anyway, thanks for your support, See you guys soon!

\- LilMousey131

Link to story on Wattpad story/118214420-wait-for-me-hirogo


	16. Chapter 15:

div id="app-container" style="box-sizing: border-box; min-height: 100%; padding-bottom: 12px; margin-bottom: -60px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"  
div style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div id="writer-navigation" class="writer-navigation" style="box-sizing: border-box; width: 1583px; line-height: 20px; padding: 8px 0px 8px 8px; position: fixed; z-index: 1000; border-bottom: 1px solid #dddddd;" /div  
div class="media-container" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /div  
div id="writer-editor" style="box-sizing: border-box; max-width: 900px; width: auto; margin: 0px auto; padding: 48px 90px;"  
h2 id="story-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: inherit; color: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 12px; font-size: 32px; font-weight: 400; line-height: 36px; text-align: center; border-bottom: 1px solid #dddddd; padding-bottom: 12px;"Chapter 15:/h2  
div class="story-editor" style="box-sizing: border-box; min-height: 500px; padding-bottom: 500px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; outline: 0px;" data-medium-editor-element="true" data-placeholder="Type your text" data-medium-focused="true" data-gramm_id="a00a8794-d8a4-7c5c-da04-33a121679aa7" data-gramm="true" data-gramm_editor="true"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d376343eb45f5b1a2ae2c3cc551d03b7"~~~Gogo's P.O.V.~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="58058bf26788e404873e759deed2cf25"We arrived at the building, where the convention was happening. The whole street was full of people lining up, there were cops keeping random people from walking in. Hiro and I walked to join the line, there was a limo pulling up behind us. "I think the cast members are arriving now," I said, Hiro, brought out his phone to record. "There's Ashley Hofferson," Hiro said, pointing to a blonde woman stepping out of the limo, she looked around 20 years old. The line was moving pretty quickly and we managed to get inside pretty fast, the inside of the building looked nothing like I thought it would it was huge, and it had pictures of some of the newest technology on the walls. "Hiro look!" I said pointing to a picture on one of the walls, "Wow, they really know how to make me even uglier" Hiro said. The poster was huge, it had all of us on it, it took up the whole wall. There were people taking pictures with it in the background, and there was a giant model of baymax made out of metal. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="d2608778ddaa229d63b79dc0d04b213f" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1dbd79034fc6a92d03012070db752943""I wonder what people will think when we get our new member," Hiro said, "they'll fangirl over Tadashi," I said, "but they won't fangirl over me," Hiro said. "Of course they will, you're the cutest nerd ever." I said, "Thanks, Leiko," Hiro said. "And if they don't, at least I get my innocent nerd to myself." I said, "I will always be just yours. I know you don't like sharing" Hiro said, "watch it, nerd," I said. We walked over to the meet and greet area, "who do you wanna meet first?" I asked. "Ashley has the most people, so maybe we should go talk to one of the less popular actors?" Hiro suggested, "Why not Seth Jordan, or Rachel and Timothy Thorston?" I said. "Yep, sounds good. We'll go to them and then Frank Ingerman?" He suggested, "Yeah". /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1113c27beb2b7baf5d0e9cd91ca965b0"We walked over to where Seth and Frank were sitting, "Let's go to these two first, I guess?" I said. "Yeah, they only have one or two people in their lines" Hiro commented. We got in line for Seth Jordan, when we got to him he was a lot nicer than we thought he was. "Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Seth, and you are?" Seth said, "Hey, I'm Hiro. And this is Gogo" Hiro said. "Cool! Any questions? While I sign these." Seth asked, "Yeah. I was wondering, are you and the other cast members as close as you are in the game?" I asked. "Great question! We are all great friends, we've been working together for a while and so we kinda just grew to become good friends. Some of us are better friends than others, so Timothy and I are really good friends. Ashley and Hayden are really great friends, some of us think they might be a bit too close. And then Frank and Rachel get along a lot better than most of us." Seth said, "cool! I've also always wondered do you guys ever find yourselves in similar positions with your fictional character?" Hiro asked, "Yeah, in some cases we have. Obviously not all the time, we can't all be trying to find dragons. But yes, we sometimes have found ourselves acting almost exactly how our characters would, and I think that is what is most important. I think it's important to have almost like a mental bond, with your fictional character. I think that is what makes it so real, and so easy for others to connect with the character because it's almost like that character is with you and personally knows you." Seth said, "Thank you, it was really great meeting you. We can't wait until the panel." I said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1b7a671a4ee174f03dc36425c8c90696"We'd been walking around for a few hours now, We've met everyone except Ashley and Hayden. We went to go meet them but they were at lunch, so we are having lunch, And then we'll go talk to them. There were some mini panels for smaller games such as "Zootopia" and other smaller games. Lunch was over and we walked over to the stand for Hayden Haddock, we waited in line for about half an hour. We finally got to the front and saw Hayden, we were surprised he looked just like his character. But I guess that is the point of basing a character off someone real./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="76b600e5ee1d0ca96112eb7cc5abed87" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e9bb4887c61a9666389766d2ff54aafc"(A/N this picture does not belong to me, Credit to the creator)/p  
"Hey, nice to meet you! Fans of the game I see? And uh Hiccstrid..." Hayden said, looking at our t-shirts. "Oh yeah, I just thought it looked nice." I said, "It's really cool to meet you in person," Hiro said excitedly, "no problem, autographs?" Hayden asked, "Yes please, could you do an extra one? My friend Fred is a huge fan!" Hiro asked, "No problem, so where you guys from?" Hayden asked. "Sanfransokyo 15-minute drive from here", I said, "Cool! I was thinking of moving there, I heard it had a pretty good robotics institute?" Hayden said, "Yep, we study there." Hiro said, "Wow, is it as good as they say?" Hayden asked, "Yeah, better. I got in when I was 16, but all of my friends and I have extended our courses, so that we can carry on with our robotics and engineering" I said, "and this lucky nerd, got in when he was 14." I added. "Cool! So you both do robotics then?" Hayden asked, "Nah, I do robotics with my brother. She does advanced engineering." Hiro said. "Cool! I might have to look into studying there myself. I like drawing designs for prosthetics" Hayden said, "Cool! It would be nice to have someone like that there, most of the new people coming in, are just trying to become like BH6" I said, "I get why, Big Hero 6 are pretty cool. Don't tell Ashley, but I have a secret crush on the blonde." Hayden said, whispering the last bit. "Anyway it was really nice to meet you guys! Maybe you'll see me in a few weeks, if I get in." Hayden said, handing us the autographs. "Thanks, it was great talking to you. Thanks for your time" Hiro said, we walked over to join Ashley's line. We met Ashley pretty fast, she was really nice and took some pictures with us. She hugged us, and then when we got on the subject of BH6 she told us her favourite was the monster guy, afterwards we made our way to the seats surrounding the stage. We sat down and waited for the panel to start, it's supposed to be soon. p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="62b19634f07046fdaa1b145e731fc30a"The panel started, and everyone sat down. All the starts came on stage, and said hello. They answered a few questions, one of which was "Are Hayden and Ashley dating, and will their characters ever date?" the answer was that they weren't dating, but their characters will have a romance in the next game. The panel was nearly finished and people started getting ready to leave, "We have an announcement to make!" the commentator said. One of the game producers walked to the front, everyone was clapping and cheering. "Can we please have silence, while the host speaks please?" He said, the Host walked up and started speaking, he thanked everyone for coming and he thanked the cast members for coming. "One last thing!" He shouted, "Next year there will be a new game coming out, it won't be another dragon riders game. It will be a Big Hero Six game." He said, "We will have to approve with the members of BH6 first, so we will be trying to interview them, and maybe even asking them to the voices." He said, "One thing we will not be doing is asking them to reveal their identities. So if any of the members decline, we ask that nobody rains hate comments on them for doing so. They are people just like us, and they deserve just as much privacy as us. If the members agree, we will be planning for the video game to come out next year in october. Otherwise we will be continuing the Dragon riders series" He said, "Thank you for your time, your bags will be checked as you leave. Please drive safely, and we hope to see you next year!" He announced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e36abe853be4933510022d2cb941166a"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9e199dbc9b29f04a859b218251df0636"I'm too tired to write more, I'll update again soon... Anyway Cya/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b2dcfd02c5a2f467ce94be1b0a9e7ddf"Please vote whether or not out want me to make Ashley and Hayden regulars in the story./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p  
/div  
div class="_e725ae-textarea_btn _e725ae-show _e725ae-checking _e725ae-field_hovered" style="box-sizing: border-box; z-index: 2; transform: translate(1121.5px, 4900px);" data-reactroot=""  
div class="_e725ae-transform_wrap" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="_e725ae-status" style="box-sizing: border-box;" title="Protected by Grammarly" /div  
/div  
/div  
div id="story-image-layout-toggle" class="medium-editor-toolbar medium-toolbar-arrow-under" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; left: 0px; position: absolute; top: 0px; visibility: hidden; z-index: 2000; border: 0px solid #999999; background-color: #3d3a36; border-radius: 6px; box-shadow: #999999 0px 0px 3px; height: 40px; width: 110px;" /div  
/div  
div id="medium-editor-anchor-preview-1" class="medium-editor-anchor-preview" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; left: 0px; line-height: 1.4; max-width: 280px; position: absolute; text-align: center; top: 0px; word-break: break-all; word-wrap: break-word; visibility: hidden; z-index: 2000;" /div  
div id="medium-editor-toolbar-1" class="medium-editor-toolbar medium-editor-stalker-toolbar" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; left: 0px; position: absolute; top: 0px; visibility: hidden; z-index: 2000; border: 0px solid #999999; background-color: #3d3a36; border-radius: 6px; box-shadow: #999999 0px 0px 3px; height: 52px;" /div  
/div  
/div  
ul id="footer-items" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; display: inline-block; padding: 0px; list-style-type: none;"/ul 


	17. Chapter 16:

Hey, It's been a while. I noticed some people were wondering why chapter 16 wasn't loading. Well, two reasons. 1. the place where chapter 16 should be is actually an Authors note update. 2. I forgot to upload the actual Chapter 16. So here it is, it's very short, as I did it in a rush. I'll try to get chapter 17 up soon, I'm still writing it. Anyway, if anyone has any more ideas for the new character tell me. Also, please vote on the poll on my account, as it would contribute to this story very much! thanks!:D

~~~Gogo's P.O.V.~~~

I woke up around 9:00 and got dressed, I headed downstairs to the cafe. I had stayed at Hiro's house last night, and he wasn't up yet! So I went to go talk to Aunt Cass, "Hey Gogo" Aunt Cass said. "Goodmorning, Aunt Cass," I said cheerfully. "How was the Convention?" She asked, "it was really good, we got to meet a lot of people." I replied, "That's good to hear, did Hiro enjoy it?" Aunt Cass asked. "Yeah, he was so excited, it was so cute!" I said, "he was saving up for those two tickets, for months," Aunt Cass said, "Really? I guess I'll have to find a way to repay him" I said.

"Hun, the only thing he wants is to date you." Aunt Cass said smirking, "but there are plenty of girls who like him, and are much better than me," I said.

"Hiro doesn't want some continuously sweet girl, who does everything he wants. Hiro wants a girl who can stand up for what she believes, and who is just as stubborn as him" Aunt Cass said, leaving the kitchen.

(Gogo's thoughts I knew Hiro liked me, but I didn't know it was to that extent... I mean I guess I like him too, and I think he is cute. But who are you kidding Leiko Tomago, nobody could love you. You are alone, and nobody cares.)

~~~Hiro's P.O.V.~~~

I woke up and started to head downstairs, but stopped halfway. " Hiro doesn't want some continuously sweet girl, who does everything he wants. Hiro wants a girl who can stand up for what she believes, and who is just as stubborn as him" Aunt Cass said,

(Hiro's thoughts Was I that obvious, I mean we did kiss quite a few times. And I guess you could say we're dating...)

"Goodmorning sleepyhead," Gogo said when I entered the kitchen, "Goodmorning to you too, sunshine," I said. "I don't like pet names," Gogo said, "fine I'll stop but only because of you...Cupcake" I teased. "I'd slap you really hard right now, but for some reason, I can't," Gogo said, "it's because I'm too handsome," I said. "Ugh, you're being just like your brother," Gogo said, "well they say good looks, is common in my family," I said. "Really? I thought it was the genius trait" Gogo said, "I know, I am pretty smart." I said jokingly. "I was talking about Aunt Cass. She seems to know everything, and what everyone is feeling." Gogo said, "Oh really, wh-what did she say to you?" I stuttered nervously.

"That you don't want just any girl, that you want someone as stubborn as you. Who will stand up for what they believe in." Gogo said, "Ah ha, y'know Aunt Cass...Always making up little stories" I said, trying to avoid eye contact. "I like you Hiro, and I would like to start dating, officially!" Gogo said, "Really?!" I asked. "Yes," Gogo said smiling, "so you're my girlfriend, then?" I asked, "Yes, Nerd" Gogo teased. "Stop with the Nerd thing," I said, "You're my Nerd," Gogo said.

I can't be bothered to write more. So I'll try update soon, but for now, I'm too tired to.


	18. AN Update: MUST READ!

Hey! This announcement is very important so please read the whole thing! So, I've been having some problems with where it won't save all my documents and so updating is taking twice as long. Which means you guys will be waiting twice as long, so until I fix this mistake, please be patient. And also please read the story on other Social medias such as WP( ) if you want the link or info on where to find the story on WP, please message me. Also to those of you who I pm back to, please don't expect any messages back anytime soon. As I will probably deactivate my account for some time, until this error is fixed. Thanks, and please carry on reading the story on WP.


End file.
